Paradise's Waiting
by Aenas
Summary: Non Hibari ne passe pas sa journée à battre à mort les autres élèves. Entrez dans les fascinantes pensées de notre préfet préféré ! yaoi 18/27


**Disclaimer ****: **Les personnages et l'univers de Reborn appartiennent à leur auteur, Akira Amano.

**Résumé**** :** Non Hibari ne passe pas sa journée à battre à mort les autres élèves. Entrez dans les fascinantes pensées de notre préfet préféré !

**Notes **: Cela se passe un peu après l'arc Varia. Nos gardiens sont donc tous dans le présent à Nanimori. Cela sera un one shot en deux parties. Spécialement écrit pour Master of Mad.

**Couple**: Hibari/Tsuna

* * *

_**Paradise is waiting**_

Hibari avait toujours des journées très chargées. Il prenait son rôle de président du comité de discipline très au sérieux. Et les élèves semblaient toujours prendre un malin plaisir à outrepasser les centaines de règles qu'il avait instauré. Oui car il avait quelque peu modifié le règlement. Oh il avait juste ajouté deux trois petites choses. Et comme aucun professeur n'avait osé lire l'énorme pavé qu'il leur avait présenté, le règlement avait été ratifié sans véritable vérification.

Bien sûr le directeur avait essayé, mais arrivé à la centième page il n'en pouvait plus des « Il est strictement interdit de… ». Il avait donc vaguement feuilleté le reste. Il n'avait rien trouvé à redire si ce n'est que le jeune homme prenait sans doute un peu trop au sérieux sa tâche. Il rappelait même les règles de politesse élémentaire, tout comme des mesures drastiques d'hygiène. Mais le directeur avait juste félicité le lycéen de prendre son rôle à coeur. Et puis…ce n'était pas lui qui allait énerver le président du comité. Après tout il avait été élu par la majorité des élèves n'est ce pas ? Bien que le directeur doutait que le démocratie ait été tout à fait respectée…

En effet Hibari et ses hommes avaient quelque peu aidé les élèves à choisir. Il n'y avait eu aucun autre volontaire il faut dire. Personne n'avait osé se mesurer à celui qui occupait ce poste depuis son entrée dans l'établissement. Et c'était faire preuve d'une grande sagesse, ou d'un profond instinct de survie. Comme quoi même les herbivores savaient parfois où était leur place. De toute façon il avait toujours des méthodes de dissuasion efficaces pour les cas désespérés.

Il sourit. Il était encore tôt, mais la cloche n'allait pas tarder à annoncer le début des cours. Il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers l'entrée, préparant déjà ses tonfas. Il arriverait bien à attraper quelques herbivores avant 9H. Sa journée était toujours meilleure s'il pouvait s'amuser dès le matin. Sinon il devait arpenter les couloirs et être à l'affût du moindre élève suspect. Etait suspect tout élève qui pouvait potentiellement avoir outrepassé les règles. Et ces règles étaient nombreuses. Donc tous les élèves étaient des criminels en puissance. Et il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse détruire l'ordre, cet ordre qu'il avait créé de toutes pièces.

Dans certains pays on appellerait peut être ça un régime autoritaire. Oui Hibari régnait en maître, un maître élu à la majorité. Il se fichait bien de ce qu'on pouvait penser de toute façon. Il voulait simplement protéger Nanimori. Protéger son territoire. Et c'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé. Il était libre de toute contrainte hiérarchique, libre de punir, libre de sécher les cours, libre, car après tout c'était grâce à lui que l'école fonctionnait.

Et aujourd'hui cela devait être son jour de chance. Le jeune Sawada Tsunayoshi courrait à perdre haleine tentant vainement de passer la grille avant que la cloche ne sonne son glas fatidique. Il stoppa net son élan lorsqu'il vit le petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Essayant de marcher dignement, il perdit l'équilibre en trébuchant sur une pierre qu'il aurait du éviter. Hibari ne fit pas un pas pour l'aider, il préférait le voir se relever rougissant, honteux d'être tombé bêtement. La sonnerie retentit d'une façon lugubre. Oh décidément c'était son jour de chance.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, tu es en retard. _Il croisa les bras prenant un air ennuyé. _Selon l'article 132b paragraphe 3 du règlement j'ai le droit et le devoir de te punir.

-Hi…Hibari-san ! _Tsuna avait laissé échapper son nom d'une voix apeurée. Il semblait paralysé par la crainte. Avait-il peur de sentir la morsure des tonfas ? _

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu rates tes leçons, cela serait encore outrepasser les règles. Tu viendras donc à la salle de réception à la fin des cours. Dépêche toi d'y aller avant que ne te morde à mort.

-O..oui Hibari-san ! _Et il partit en courant bien plus vite que tout à l'heure. Sa petite menace semblait l'avoir motivé. Il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe du jeune Vogonla après tout. Même s'il était censé être son « gardien » cela ne signifiait pas qu'il avait droit à un traitement de faveur. _

Quelques étudiants étaient arrivés après la sonnerie. Hibari se fit un plaisir de leur rappeler le règlement à coup de tonfa. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne devrait pas suggérer aux professeurs de le faire apprendre par cœur aux élèves. Cela lui ferait peut être moins de travail. Mais il doutait que ces idiots puissent le retenir parfaitement. Pourtant ç'aurait été amusant de leur faire réciter…

Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa classe. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de paperasse aujourd'hui, cela le distrairait d'assister au cours. Il aimait bien voir la réaction des enseignants lorsqu'il était là. Il écoutait simplement, ne prenait pas de notes et partait souvent avant la fin. Comme si ce n'était pas assez intéressant pour lui. Ce qui était le cas bien sûr. Il n'avait pas besoin de travailler pour avoir de bonnes notes de toute façon. Les professeurs savaient où était leur intérêt. Et il était dans leur intérêt d'être dans ses bonnes grâces.

Il n'avait donc jamais eu tellement de soucis à se faire concernant son passage dans la classe supérieure. De toute façon il avait énormément de travail avec le comité et cela lui servait d'excuse. Grâce à son statut il pouvait se permettre de ne pas suivre les cours. Même s'il n'avait pas besoin d'une quelconque permission pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Parce que c'était chez lui ici. C'était son terrain de jeu favori, car on pouvait facilement y attraper des herbivores. De façon légitime en plus.

* * *

Et une fois de plus il était arrivé en retard en cours. Une fois de plus il avait effrayé les élèves qui osaient le regarder de travers. Il avait encore une fois menacé un de ces idiots de le battre à mort s'il ne suivait pas la leçon plus attentivement. Puis il avait donné l'ordre à l'enseignant de continuer. Il verrait le gamin insolent à midi pour lui expliquer à quel point la vie était injuste.

La journée suivait donc son cours normal avec ses petites joies. Il était toujours surpris de voir à quel point ses congénères avaient un don pour s'attirer les ennuis. Croiser son regard c'était déjà aller au devant de gros problèmes. Alors pourquoi y en avait-il toujours un à s'entêter ? Un qui n'avait pas du comprendre que s'attirer les foudres d'Hibari-san c'était comme narguer la Mort ?

Ah les herbivores pouvaient être de fascinantes créatures quand elles s'en donnaient la peine. Comme ce Sawada Tsunayoshi.. Un petit herbivore qui auparavant se faisait toujours martyriser par les autres. Il n'avait pas le courage de dire non, ce qui était stupide parce qu'il devenait alors corvéable à merci. Il se faisait aussi voler son déjeuner et parfois de petites racailles venaient se moquer de lui. Mais ça c'était avant. Avant que le voyou aux cheveux argentés n'arrive. Ils étaient alors devenus amis, dieu seul savait comment. Puis le baseballeur s'était ajouté à ce duo. Maintenant Sawada pouvait compter sur ses amis. Il semblait même avoir gagné en assurance.

Hibari avait compris pourquoi après leur petite incartade pour gagner la salle du comité. Le gamin avait changé. Pourtant il se demandait comment ces idiots avaient osé venir le provoquer chez lui. Cela devait être un coup de ce bébé sournois. Il semblait toujours être là lorsqu'il y avait du grabuge. Et en ce moment Sawada Tsunayoshi était bien souvent impliqué dans des histoires louches. Oh il aurait peut être du prendre de sévères mesures. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Déjà il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Le combat pour ces fameux anneaux avait réduit son école en une ruine tout juste habitable. Heureusement pour eux ils avaient vite réparé tout ça. Il ne savait pas comment à vrai dire, mais il s'en fichait. Seul le résultat comptait. Et dans cette bataille il avait gagné un anneau et un _boss._ Comme si Hibari pouvait suivre un autre chef que lui-même. Enfin il avait quand même gardé l'anneau.

Parce que rester aux alentours de ces types promettait d'être intéressant. Il était toujours prêt pour se battre. Et puis il avait bien précisé qu'il n'était pas avec eux de toute façon. Il ne voulait pas traîner avec _ces mafieux_. Il préférait observer de loin. Et ce qu'il avait vu de Sawada ce jour là l'avait réellement intrigué. Un jour il se battrait sans doute à mort contre lui.

La cloche sonna midi interrompant brutalement sa rêverie. Il n'avait vraiment rien suivi au cours. Il ne savait même pas de quoi le professeur avait parlé. C'était souvent comme ça lorsqu'il pensait à _lui_. Son esprit était rempli des tendres souvenirs des batailles passées. Il se leva toisant l'idiot qui voulait passer devant lui, lui envoyant un regard féroce. Il sortit rapidement laissant le troupeau loin derrière lui. Ah il devait voir l'idiot de toute à l'heure à midi aussi. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle du comité.

Il croisa de nombreux élèves dans les couloirs. Ceux-ci le laissèrent passer avec crainte. Il devait d'abord voir Taka-sensei avant de régler les autres problèmes. Le directeur lui avait demandé de lui rendre un petit service. Il entra dans la salle. Taka-sensei parlait à une jeune fille. D'autres élèves avaient déjà ouverts leurs bentos et se préparaient à déjeuner. Tous se figèrent à son arrivée. Il fronça les sourcils faisant dégager la fille d'un simple regard noir. Le professeur lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Bonjour Hibari-san, que puis-je faire pour toi ? _Taka sensei avait toujours été trop gentil. Un vrai herbivore._

_-_Le directeur souhaite vous parler. C'est à propos de ce dont vous avez discuté l'autre jour. Il vous attend dans son bureau.

-Ah, merci Hibari-san. J'y vais de ce pas, je ne voudrais pas le faire attendre. Au revoir.

Hibari n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà parti. Il ne savait pas de quoi ils avaient parlé mais ça avait l'air important. Il se tourna vers les élèves, ceux-ci n'avaient pas osé commencer à manger. Il s'approcha dangereusement, humant l'air d'une façon très féline. Un petit blondinet tremblait dans un coin, son bento ouvert devant lui. Décidément c'était _vraiment_ son jour de chance.

-Toi là bas. Je crois que tu as _oublié_ quelque chose… _Son ton était cassant_, _presque sarcastique. Il s'approcha du gamin posant ses mains à plat sur sa table. Comme l'autre se tassait sur sa chaise il se pencha davantage vers lui. _

-M…moi ? _Oui toi, il ne parlait pas à la table quand même ! _

-Ta braguette…_Susurra-t-il d'un air moqueur. Il était le seul à l'avoir remarqué bien sur, mais le petit herbivore avait la braguette ouverte dévoilant un caleçon très fleuri. Il prit le bento du garçon. Et partit sans un mot. _

Lorsqu'il sortit il entendit les élèves parler tous en même temps. Ils ne devaient pas avoir entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Il allait se régaler aujourd'hui. Hibari n'emmenait jamais de quoi manger à vrai dire. Kusakabe lui achetait ses repas ou il confisquait ceux des autres. Pourquoi en acheter quand il pouvait simplement les emprunter ? Il n'allait pas non plus faire les courses pendant qu'on y était. Non Hibari avait toujours plus important à faire que de s'occuper de lui-même. Alors les autres le faisaient à sa place. Les membres du Comité faisaient toujours tout pour lui faire plaisir. Il leur arrivait même de ramener des petits herbivores au cas où il s'ennuyait parfois.

Enfin il y en avait déjà un qui devait l'attendre dans la salle. Oui le garçon qui avait osé croiser son regard pendant les cours. Hibari ne se souvenait pas très bien son visage, il ne retenait que les gens intéressants. En tout cas il n'était pas très beau et plutôt commun, c'était tout ce dont il se rappelait. Il entra dans la pièce, salué par Kusakabe et ses hommes. Le ruminant était bel et bien là, assis sur une chaise il frémissait d'angoisse.

Il posa son bento sur le bureau s'asseyant tranquillement dans son fauteuil en cuir. Kusakabe sortit avec les autres les laissant seul. Ils allaient sans doute manger dehors avant de patrouiller dans le collège. Hibari posa son regard sur l'élève. Il fronça les sourcils. Le gamin en face tremblait plus qu'une brebis égarée. C'était vraiment pathétique. Qu'allait-il faire d'un nul pareil ? Le voir aussi faiblard lui avait fait perdre toute envie de le battre. Non ç'aurait été vraiment répugnant de frapper une telle lavette. Il savait très bien comment cela risquait de finir. Il n'avait pas envie de voir un crétin pisser dans son froc à l'heure du déjeuner. Il devait donc trouver une autre punition.

-Ton nom.

-Hiiii….euh je…Kenshiro Tomaki.

-Hum. Et bien Kenshiro sais-tu que toute transgression est consignée ici ?

-Que..quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait !

-Oh si tu as perturbé la classe, en plus de ne pas suivre le cours. Et surtout tu as fixé le président du comité, c'est-à-dire moi. Tu as donc violé 3 règles. Tout ça en exactement 02min03. Pas mal pour un laps de temps si court.

-…Mais…Mais je ne voulais pas ! _Un peu plus et l'autre allait chialer comme une mauviette. Mon dieu que c'était risible ! _

-Et bien tu aurais du savoir. Tout est inscrit dans le règlement que tu as du signer en début d'année. _Il soupira d'un air ennuyé. Mais qu'allait-il faire de lui ? Soudain il eu une idée tout à fait réjouissante…_

-J'étais absent lorsqu'on l'a distribué ! _Oh il reprenait du poil de la bête on dirait. _

-Ah en plus tu n'étais pas là le jour de la rentrée, je note. _Hibari avait le dossier de l'élève entre les mains. Il l'ouvrit et commença à écrire. _

-Ah…Attends ! S'il te plait n'écris rien ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! Je te le jure !

-Hum….tu crois qu'on peut corrompre un membre du comité ? _L'autre était en train de se décomposer en face de lui. Il était livide et avait les larmes aux yeux. Tout cela commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs. Il avait faim et voulait en finir vite. _Très bien je crois que je t'ai trouvé une punition appropriée. Quelqu'un dans ton genre…devrait être apte à nettoyer les toilettes de toute l'école pendant 2 mois je pense. Je vais prévenir les femmes de ménage, tu commences dès ce soir. Maintenant dégage.

L'autre ne se fit pas prier et bondit de sa chaise pour courir dehors. Il avait l'air soulagé de pouvoir sortir de l'antre du démon. La punition était peut être disproportionnée mais le voir aussi niais avait énervé le préfet. Enfin cela serait toujours utile, les femmes de ménage avaient toujours énormément de travail. Il était logique qu'il leur donne un coup de main de temps en temps. Après tout elles maintenaient l'école propre et étaient donc indispensables.

A vrai dire il les aimait bien. Leur présence discrète était agréable. Cela lui arrivait de manger avec elles dans leur local. Cette présence féminine le changeait de ses camarades du comité. C'était comme une bouffée d'air frais au milieu de tous ces hommes. Et puis elles cuisinaient vraiment bien. Elles étaient un peu comme de lointaines tantes pour lui, toujours prêtes à lui rendre service. C'est pourquoi il avait l'habitude de leur envoyer des élèves punis pour les aider. Après il était sûr d'avoir droit à un repas spécial. Il sourit. Cela avait été une bonne idée tout compte fait.

Il commença enfin à manger savourant l'omelette qui avait du être préparée par la mère du blondinet. C'était toujours meilleur quand c'était préparé avec amour. Chez lui il devait se faire la cuisine, et il achetait souvent des plats tout faits. Ce n'était pas sa mère qui lui aurait préparé son bento…

Enfin il n'attendait rien de ses parents de toute façon. Il avait appris à se débrouiller tout seul. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour être heureux. Il avait appris à ne compter que sur lui-même. Et il ne faisait confiance à personne. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si seul parfois ? Il reposa ses baguettes, rassasié. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça de toute façon. Hibari ne s'attardait jamais bien longtemps sur ce genre de pensées. C'était vraiment faire preuve de faiblesse que de ruminer bêtement dans son coin.

Il allait sortir lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la porte. Il se retint de soupirer et prononça un « entrez » d'une voix sèche. La porte s'ouvrit doucement dévoilant une tête bien connue.

-Hibari-san…._C'était Sawada Tsunayoshi. Il semblait hésitant et rougissait déjà. _

-Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

-Et bien tu m'avais dit de venir à la fin des cours…Comme je ne savais pas si tu parlais de la fin des cours du matin, ou des cours de la journée je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je vienne maintenant au cas ou…._Il avait prononcé cela d'une traite après avoir refermé la porte. Il regardait ses pieds et semblait se maudire de n'avoir pas compris tout de suite les mots du préfet. _

-Hum. _Hibari ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait pas réfléchit à la punition du jeune homme. Il était troublé, avait-il le droit de frapper son boss ? En fait il n'avait pas tellement envie de le frapper. _

-Euh…Hibari ? Je peux revenir ce soir si tu veux.

-Non. Reste ici.

Il avait attrapé le bras du garçon l'attirant vers lui. Sawada n'avait jamais été très adroit. Il était même connu pour sa maladresse. Cela devait sans doute arriver. Le jeune homme châtain trébucha emporté par la forte prise du préfet. Il tomba et entraîna Hibari dans sa chute.

Sawada Tsunayoshi était littéralement allongé sur lui. Crispé il avait fermé les yeux en attente du choc qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Son gardien avait pour ainsi dire amorti sa chute. Il ouvrit alors les yeux s'apercevant de la situation. Sawada était vraiment gêné, bien plus rouge que toute à l'heure il n'osait pas bouger. Hibari pouvait sentir son corps frêle frissonner contre lui.

Mais qu'allait-il faire de celui-ci ?

* * *

A suivre….mwahahahahaaaa !


End file.
